The Hitman
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Kurt is Editor-n-Chief of Vogue who didn't know he would become a target for the biggest crime boss Will Kurt live or will he fall into the dominant hands of Blaine an incognito assassin/hitman. He has been given his next target.Will he be able to go ahead with the task or risk his own life as he falls in love with his target? Hitman!Dom! Blaine, Vogue!Kurt FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, beautiful people and welcome to my new fanfic, I had been playing around this concept for a long time, and thinking of writing a fanfiction which is like the new intense story.**

 **And seeing Darren in his new role as Gianni Versace murder in ACS just gave me the exact push and inspiration to write this fanfic. And hopefully, I'll stay regular on my updates.**

 **SUMMARY:**

Kurt Hummel is the Editor-n-Chief of Vogue who didn't know he would become a target for the biggest crime boss in the industry. With anonymous threats and calls, will Kurt live or will he fall into the dominant hands of the sexy mysterious Blaine Anderson an incognito assassin/hitman who earns millions with killing people. He has been given his next target. Will he be able to go ahead with the task or risk his own life as he falls in love with his target?

 **Hitman!Dom! Blaine, Vogue!Kurt**

 **DISCLAIMER I own nothing or any character in this story.**

 **IGNORE The grammar, I have yet to find a beta who will cooperate with me**

* * *

 **The Hitman**

 **Prologue**

The loud music blared on the speakers of another Hollywood event, VIP of fashion's elites mingled and grinded against each other on the dance floor, while the A-List Hollywood stars spilled alcohol and passed out cocaine under the dimmed light of the club. Oh, what the paparazzi outside wouldn't give to see this, what the public wouldn't pay the magazines just to see the celebrities in their true skin, this right here is tabloid gold if anyone would just take pictures and conveniently leak them online, a bad reputation can either kill your career or give you just the rep with the media and tabloids to gain the attention you need to kick off your career.

But none of the alcohol, drugs or sluts were Kurt Hummel's interest. This was his party after all, to honor his 10th anniversary as the youngest editor-n-chief of Vogue. He had struggled, fought his way up to this position, and no one is going to see him as a target to media gossip. There was so much competition out there still for the seat he had in Vogue, and one bad act could land him in the vogue dog house. He knew his success had made him a target to a lot of influential people who wanted his place in Vogue. But no one was going to push a Hummel around, he was recognized as the Ice Queen bitch of Fashion for a reason, everyone feared him, and though it kept the bad publicity and people away; it did make him awfully lonely at times.

He couldn't help but observe his colleagues and models practically doing the nastiest shit possible, he loathed everyone in this room. That's why he always chooses to sit alone on the mezzanine of his private lounge and observe people as he drank the night away. He may seem like a dull person who wasn't the life of the party, since he basically just attended them, mingled a bit, have a few drinks before retreating to his home, alone, so he could go to bed. It was because nothing caught his attention as such to ever instigate in having fun at these parties. Just then Kurt was pushed out of his thoughts when a drunk couple stumbled over to the couch he was sitting on, they fell against the couch and practically started to tear at each other's clothes.

 _ **Oh, fuck no!**_ Kurt huffed, grabbing his glass of scotch and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room. He sat down and crossed his legs, taking a sip from his glass he rolled his eyes when he heard the faint sound of moaning coming from the couple across from him and continued to glance around the ground floor.

"Not in the mood of partying?"

"excuse me?" Kurt turned his head to see who said that, only to find the hottest guy he has seen this entire evening, just casually sitting on the couch he was on, just three seats away. He had the most hypnotizing golden-hazel eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the club, his hair was roughed up just a bit but still looked impeccably styled, but no doubt seemed like silky smooth curls. And was wearing a sinfully fitted tailored black suit, with glasses perched on top of his nose.

He raised his hands up in defense but kept that smirk on his lips, amused with his reaction as he said "hey, just an observation, you don't seem like the type who wants to get down and dirty on a party, not that I'm judging" The stranger said, shrugging his shoulders looking back at the crowd around him, before landing his gaze back on Kurt and giving him a charming smile.

"do you even know who I am?" Kurt said, crossing his arms and glaring back at those hazel eyes.

The guy smiled and scooted closer to Kurt as he said over the loud music "who _doesn't_ know who you are? Mr. Kurt Hummel, Editor-n- Chief of Vogue Magazine, youngest Editor in fact, for 10 years, crawled and worked your way up to the top, this is your 10th Vogue Anniversary after all, what I'm surprised to see is that, are you always this uptight or is it just a mask?"

Kurt gave him a once over as the man was now just sitting two feet away from him on the black leather couch "I have no interest in partying my way through the night" he said, taking a sip from his glass.

"then why throw such big parties every year, Mr. Hummel?" Hazel eyes asked and Kurt could hear the seductive undertone in his voice.

He rolled his eyes at him and said curtly "It's only mandatory in Vogue, and it's not like I throw these to get laid or get in the light of the paparazzi"

Hazel -Eyes laughed and nodded at Kurt's reply "well, Mr. Hummel, you sure know how to throw one hell of a party, the question is, why are you sitting here alone in your own party, surely a beautiful man like you would at least have a date to a party?"

Kurt smirked, leaning forward on the couch, giving his best seductive face as he said, "flattery will get you nowhere, Mister…?"

"Just Devon" the stranger, _Devon_ , said.

"Devon, I have no interest in hooking up with people, and give the paparazzi something to talk about"

He chuckled and finished his glass of wine as he said flirting back in return "So what you're saying is that no one has yet to catch your attention? A man like you can't be single"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes at Devon, turning his head away from those hypnotizing hazel eyes, taking finishing his glass of scotch as he did. Truth be told he was single, and quite the hottest bachelor in LA, but sadly being a gay man did give him limited choices, but no one did catch his attention as a potential boyfriend. And neither was he a man to hookup, he liked the domestic life, a nice house by the beach and a husband on his arm as their children played in the sand. That was the life he wanted out a relationship. But there haven't been many men around who would want that. Most men just flirted with him because of his money and looks.

But oh boy, even he couldn't deny the man next to him was sex on a stick, but no, he would be just another one of those fuck and quick dash kind of a guy. Or another one of those gold diggers he had once happened to date a while back.

Devon smiled and him and he could feel the weight shift on the couch, fuck it, he could feel the heat radiating from him. But Kurt didn't let his cold exterior break that easily, he tried to remain calm, he won't fall into his trap.

"Well, Kurt Hummel I for one think that someone like you…" he turned his head towards Devon who was suddenly leaning towards him, his eyes locked with those hypnotic ones, he could feel Devon's breath on his lips, he smelled like the latest Gucci Guilty perfume and cigarettes with a hint of cinnamon. Devon smirked and whispered into Kurt's ear "Is too good for these fake assholes anyway, someone as _beautiful_ as you deserve better than that" and with that said, Devon got up from the couch and walked away.

 _ **Fuck**_ Kurt thought, watching the guy walk away. He shook his head and got up from the couch, deciding to call it an evening, and go home, he's had enough for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think?**

 **Intrigued?**

 **Want to read more?**

 **The leave a review**


	2. Chapter 1: Fall Issue

**A/N: I'm back, I couldn't stop myself from writing because I just really wanted to write dark!Blaine again, and I decided to treat you with a prologue and chapter one. Also, give you the warnings for this story.**

 **WARNINGS FOR FUTURE CHAPTER! Bdsm, Smut, Cursing, Murder, Blood, Bondage.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fall Issue**

"Hello, Vogue office, how can I help you?"

"This is Adam, you know Tom Ford's assistant, can you put me through Kurt Hummel please?" Jenna smiled and rolled her chair away from her desk, glancing towards Kurt through the glass wall, she covered the receiver of the phone and said

"Mr. Hummel, I have Adam from Tom Ford on the phone"

Kurt had his back to Jenna, so she couldn't see his expression, he was glancing outside his ceiling to floor glass wall of his Editor-n-Chief office that faced the New York skyline "Tell him I'm in a meeting" he said without turning around.

Jenna nodded and walked back to her chair, picking up the phone she said sweetly "Okay, Mr. Hummel… I'm sorry but Mr. Hummel is a meeting today, Can I take a message?" She grabbed her notepad and pen as she waited for the caller to give her a message.

The man on the phone chuckled bitterly and said "Yes… tell him that I'd very much like to fuck him, and if my talk with him from the Tom Ford fashion event had anything to go by, then I'm sure he'd be an amazing fu.." she couldn't finish hearing the entire message because suddenly, her phone was snatched out of her hand, she looked up in shock to find Mr. Hummel towering over the desk with the phone in his hand.

"You listen to me you fucking pervert, call me again and I _will_ get a restraining order. I'm not interested so fuck off or else I'll take things to court, have a good day" Kurt said and slammed the phone on the desk, making Jenna jump in shock. "asshole" Kurt muttered under his breath running his hand over his face tiredly, he took a minute to compose himself in front of his assistant before he said "Jenna, go get me a non-fat mocha, stat…"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel." she said hurriedly and grabbed her bag in a hurry, "oh, and Jenna, not a _word_ about this, got it?"

"Of course, Mr. Hummel" she nodded and ushered herself out of the room.

Kurt sighed watching her leave before he walked back into his office, unbuttoning the jacket of his Prada coat and putting it on his coat rack. He rolled up the sleeves of his crisp blue shirt and stood over his desk. The fall issue of Vogue's proposals scattered around his desk to approve. He felt so overworked lately, with looking over models to choose for the fall cover, deciding the theme and designer. Things had been manic at the office lately, and stuff like that creep from Ford's party only pissed him off further.

He didn't have time for distractions, but he also wanted some time to relax. He dropped down into his office chair and turned it around to face the window.

The view made him appreciate just how much struggle he did to get to the top. He felt privileged, so scandals like Adam, just a random dude who didn't get the message of _not interested_ or bad publicity was ever going to make him unprofessional or non-serious in his office. He needed to maintain the respect of his fellow colleagues and he would do whatever it takes to ensure that. Though he remembered that night from last week the party in LA, of his 10th anniversary, where he met that man with those hypnotic hazel eyes, now those eyes did haunt his dreams in the past few days. He couldn't shake the feeling of looking at them; Kurt felt like he was a teenager again, but no, he couldn't let some man into his life, he had way too much on the line and too much to lose. A man would just be a distraction he couldn't afford, and he won't let some random guy into his life, he is better off being the cold-hearted man he is known to be.

"Fuck, I almost forgot…"Kurt grabbed his phone and hit 'call' button "Jenna. Forget the coffee, and hurry back to get the proposals and design team ready"

* * *

Kurt's town car pulled up on Marc Jacobs Manhattan headquarters, he grabbed his vogue memo and walked out of his car with Jenna in tow.

The lady on the front desk stood up immediately as he entered the room, she frantically fixed her hair and brushed her clothes, walking around the desk "welcome Mr. Hummel, Mr. Jacobs, and his models are waiting for you" The front desk lady said, as she led him to the elevator. He took off his Ray-Bans handing them to Jenna, the elevator reached the 20th floor before it dinged open.

"Ah, there is my favorite editor-n-chief in the world"

"Ever so charming, Marc" Kurt said and shook Marc's hand before he was led over to the leather couch. "Please have a seat, Kurt, my models will be out in just a minute to show you this fall season designs"

"Kylie, go tell Eric to bring out the models" the girl from the front desk nodded and went to do as she was told.

"I hope you'd like this season's designs, Kurt, I worked really hard on them, I think they're my best yet for the fall issue"

"I hope so, Marc, so far the designs I've seen are too old schooled to be on this year's fall cover, I hope you won't disappoint"

"The Models are here" Marc said, he walked back towards the first model, he showed each design off, passing the portfolio to Kurt as he explained each article of clothing and its inspiration for the collection.

* * *

"well, now I'm going to leave you alone, so you can make up your mind and examine each article of clothing. I'll have a guy bring in the racks. Marc ushered everyone out of the room leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts as he walked over to the desk, and began flipping the pages of the portfolio for the fall collection. He heard the door open and heard the rack wheels being rolled into the room; he walked over to the first rack that was brought in and began examining each article closely, to see which Item would fit this year's fall issue for Vogue.

He heard another rack being brought in, but he didn't look up until the man who brought in the rack said, "I knew I've seen that beautiful face before… Kurt Hummel, Editor-n-Chief"

Kurt looked up from the clothing rack and rolled his eyes when he saw who was talking to him "Guy from the party" he said uninterested

Hazel eyes chuckled and inched closer to Kurt as if a predator moving towards his prey "Oh, I'm sure you remember my name, Mr. Hummel" he said lowly, Kurt looked up and glared at him, of course he remembered his name, how could he not, he's the sexiest guy he saw at that party and damn those eyes had haunted him even after the party; and right now, that smirk was making him agitated under his gaze. _That smirking bastard_ Kurt rolled his eyes again and tightened his jaw as he looked back to going through the portfolio and clothes.

"I see you still have your ice queen mask on" Hazel eyes said, putting an arm on the rack rod and leaning towards Kurt with a smile.

"who said it's a mask?" Kurt said, not looking up, he couldn't focus when he looked at his eyes.

Hazel eyes placed his hands on the portfolio page that Kurt was about to flip, his hand now resting dangerously close to his own as he said "I do… I can see there is a lot under the mask, but my what a lucky man would I be if I get to see what's _under_ that ice queen mask"

Kurt scoffed and said "well you aren't so I suggest you find someone else to waste time with"

"who said I wanted to waste your time, Mr. Hummel I'm just quite captivated by you," he said to him.

"I'm not interested"

"Oh, I'm sure you aren't but you can't help but not let me try a little bit"

Kurt closed the portfolio shut and walked back over to the rack and grabbed a dress to give it a once over, Hazel eyes followed behind him, and now was standing dangerously close to him, he could feel the brush of his jacket against his right arm. "well I don't want you to try"

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind letting up that controlled ice queen mask to break just for a little bit." He said leaning closer, his chest brushed against Kurt's arm.

Kurt sighed and picked up the sleeve, turning it around his hand as he examined the embellishment detail on it "I rather put pins in my eyes" he said, trying desperately to distract himself from the man next to him.

He heard him chuckle and then felt his breath closer to his face just like he did on that party, and heard him whisper in his ear "oh we wouldn't want that, now would we, I know you thought about me after the party, Mr. Hummel, and I can tell you are just as interested in I am, you're just too scared to give away that controlling demeanor you carry around you"

Kurt bit his lip and said "I'm not interes-" but he paused and let out a gasp when Hazel eyes grabbed the end of the sleeve and tugged at it until it was wrapping tightly around Kurt's wrist, almost too tightly. He tugged harder on the sleeve and pulled Kurt's arm towards him. Kurt's cheeks flushed as he looked up at him, suddenly Hazel eyes was towering over him. Kurt looked around the room, they were still alone, "no one is here, Kurt, are you scared of me?"

Kurt gasped, and his breath shuddered, he could practically feel the sensuality oozing from him, " _Devon_ …" he breathed and tried to tug his hand away from his grasp, but instead Devon smirked and grabbed his other hand and wrapped the sleeve around his free hand until both of his hands were bound under Devon's hold.

"so, you _do_ know my name…" Devon smiled and leaned his face forward until his nose was brushing against Kurt's he said, "It's Blaine, Devon is my middle name"

"Blaine, I can't…"

"Give me a chance, I know you want to… let me take you out" Blaine said and released his grip on Kurt, letting Kurt's hands free to fall back on his sides. Kurt cleared his throat and stepped back from Blaine when he heard the door open.

Marc walked in and said, "Everything up to standards, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed the portfolio "Yes, my people will stay in touch with you"

"excellent, wait right here I have another proposal copy in my office, give me five minutes" Marc exited the room leaving them alone once again. Kurt sighed and straightened his shirt, grabbing the water bottle from the coffee table, taking a long swig of to calm down. He took a deep breath and turned towards Blaine "One date, that's it, then you'll leave me alone"

"Oh, Kurt, one date is enough for me, after that you'll be the one wanting _more_ " Blaine smirked, walking over to Kurt, he slipped a piece of paper in his back pocket of his tailored pants, he whispered in his ear "call me, _Mr. Hummel_ " before slipping out of the room.

 _Fuck my life,_ Kurt thought, running his fingers over his wrists, not being able to shake away the sensation.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying so far, I sure am, with all the ideas I have for this story. I also will be updating the rest of my fanfics sometime next week**

 **Review to let me know your thoughts or opinions**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Text, a Phone call

**A/N: I'm back! And fuck a long chapter too. I hope you all enjoy! Review would be appreciated**

 **IGNORE MY GRAMMAR (ENGLISH SECOND LANGUAGE AND ALL…)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Text, a Phone call**

Slamming the proposal of the fall issue on the conference table, he groaned and sat back into his seat as his office workers left the room in a hurry. _God, I need a break_ , Kurt thought, rubbing his eye sockets tiredly. He's been putting all his focus on his work that he hasn't even got time for himself. He then took his phone out and stared blankly at the screen. Maybe it won't be such a bad idea for a night out, Blaine was hot no doubt, and he still was that one thought that lingered in the back of mind ever since the day at Marc's office. The way Blaine took control of him sent shivers down his spine just thinking about that sensation of that man next to him, this was foreign, this feeling. It was strange, but Blaine was new, completely different from Kurt that's for sure, and mysterious. It may be a risk to let him into his life, but it's just one date, right? And he _did_ say he would let Blaine take him out.

 _Fuck it!_ Kurt thought and opened up his messages, going through his contacts from where he saved Blaine's number into his phone as a consideration and typed the message.

 _ **So about that date? What do you have in mind?-**_ _Kurt_

Kurt hit send and waited, placing his phone on the table and biting his lip as he looked around the empty conference room. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden was weird, he never felt like this, he never let himself feel unguarded or not in control, but this feeling was so different but at the same time felt so right, a new experience, a rush of adrenaline and want surged through him. When his phone buzzed, Kurt jumped out of his thoughts and reached for his phone.

 _ **Kurt Hummel, Editor-n-Chief of Vogue, there is so much I have in mind of the stuff I plan to do with you, I don't know from where to begin with, if you ask me. A fine man like you is hard to impress.-**_ _Blaine_

Kurt bit his lip and blushed at the sexual undertone in the message from Blaine, he knew he was flirting with Blaine, and then again no one was watching, so why not be a little adventurous?

 _ **Well, a fine man like me is considering your offer? What are you going to do about it?-**_ _Kurt_

He hit send, and blushed at his own message, oh god, this was so foreign but it made his heart race, just anxious to see what he replies. If any of his workers could see him now they would be surprised that THE Ice Queen of fashion, blushing like a freaking virgin, flirting with a hot mysterious man, my how the tables of fate have turned.

 _ **I'll start with wooing you, by taking you out a night you will never forget-**_ _Blaine_

 _ **Is that a promise?-**_ _Kurt_

 _ **You bet your fine ass it is, Editor-n-Chief; so what do you say? The Plaza, at eight-**_ _Blaine_

 _ **It's a date, Devon-**_ _Kurt_

Kurt immediately grabbed his stuff and ran out of the conference room, towards his office o get his bag, he had only 5 hours to get ready, and that was not enough time. He dashed past his assistant and started to shove his laptop in his bag and gather his portfolio "Jenna! Cancel all my appointments for today, they will resume tomorrow, and tell Charles to bring the car around to the front I have to go home"

"Right away, Sir" Jenna said and scurried towards her desk to make the calls.

In a matter of ten minutes, Kurt had left the office and was now seated in his town car leading him to his penthouse. And during the entire car ride, all Kurt could think about was the date. Truth be told it has been more than a year since Kurt had last gone on a date. It was because of his busy schedule and meetings he never found the time, and there wasn't anyone who sparked his interest as of yet. So going on a date with Blaine was not only surprising to him but also made him anxious.

After reaching his penthouse, Kurt slammed the door and went straight to his bedroom and into his closet. First things first he had to find something to wear, something that stood out of the box but very much himself. He was known in the fashion industry for his bold choices in fashion but all the while his elegantly styled clothes had always attracted attention from critics and public. Easily landing him the title of best-dressed A-List star. But right now it was not only the part of standing out but also impressing Blaine. Suddenly it seemed as if, in his entire walk-in closet that would put Carrie Bradshaw's dreams to shame had absolutely nothing that could fit the occasion. So in this moment of crisis. Kurt knew just what would be adequate enough.

He took out his black silky kilt from Alexander McQueen's latest collection of this year's fall, and a dark piercing midnight blue turtleneck that would fit his frame and accentuate his waist and arms, something that Kurt worked on to keep himself in shape.

Kurt glanced down in the mirror as he held the Kilt against himself, and on a limp decision he darted into his bathroom, turned on the shower and began to shave his legs. It was just something he preferred, it wasn't anything gay or feminine, and he just preferred to look smooth.

* * *

 **(Five Hours Later)**

He was now on his way to the Plaza, dressed impeccably and haired styled perfectly, his kilt was set in place and was wearing boots that reached mid-calf, enough to show a sliver of his porcelain freshly shaved smooth skin every time he crossed his legs. He didn't know why he felt the need to impress Blaine, let alone entice him was a long shot. But this was something new, exciting even. And as Kurt's car pulled up on the Plaza main entrance, and there he was, Golden Eyes sparkling, dressed impeccably in all Black with only blood red suede dress shoes, his hair entirely slicked back with his signature smirk on his face.

The valet opened my door, and Blaine stepped down the steps on the entrance putting his hand forward as he said "Editor-n-Chief, so nice to see you again"

"Pleasures all mine" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of his hand, Kurt blushed "I must say you are looking absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," Kurt said.

"Well, enough chit chat, may I?" Blaine extended his arm forward and Kurt smiled and taking his arm to let him lead the way, they entered a fine dining restaurant on the Plaza, and to Kurt's surprise it was completely empty. He looked around to see if he was mistaken but there was no one there, besides a waiter. Blaine led him to a table in the center of the hotel, and just lie the gentleman he was, he pulled out the chair first for Kurt before he sat down across from him. He gestured the waiter who approached them, he poured them a glass of wine each, and handed them the menu card.

Kurt was still confused as to why they were the only ones here, he glanced back at Blaine and saw him smiling at him in amusement. "It's so quite in here, I'm surprised we're the only ones here"

"Only the best for you, Mr. Hummel" Blaine said cheekily and took a sip of his wine, his eyes still locked with Kurt's "I figured you'd enjoy this evening better if we had our own privacy"

"What did you do? Buy out the entire restaurant" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged and smiled at him once more, before looking down at the menu card as he said "more or less"

"But how… I thought you worked with Marc Jacobs, and trust me I would know how expensive I would be to buy out the entire restaurant for just a few hours" Kurt looked around astounded, because clearly Blaine couldn't afford all of this with his salary if he worked in Marc's office.

Blaine chuckled and said "I don't work with Marc, love; I'm my own man"

Kurt nodded and said "well I would certainly know if you were, Editor-n-Chief and all, as you say so yourself"

"Enough questions for now, baby, we have an entire night ahead of us, and I intend on answering all your questions and _more_. But first lets order" and so they did, after giving their order for their extravagant five course meal. Kurt settled down in his seat, putting his best game face on, he leaned back in his seat enough that his entire outfit could be easily seen by Blaine if he leaned forward in the table. Taking his glass of wine in his log slender fingers, he gave Blaine a smirk, crossing his legs he saw Blaine's eyes dart down at the sliver of exposed skin.

Blaine was snapped out of his daze when Kurt said "So… Blaine Devon Anderson, how can a man like you book out an entire restaurant in the Plaza hotel" Blaine laughed and leaned forward, casually looking down at Kurt's outfit once more before he said "well I'm surprised to see you think I can't"

Kurt said shrugging his shoulders as he did "Don't get me wrong, but I'm surprised as well as intrigued"

"Mr. Editor-n-Chief of Vogue Magazine, _intrigued_ , with a common man like me?" Blaine said cheekily, gasping dramatically as he did, because he was sure it would make Kurt laugh. Which he did, making Blaine's heart soar hearing him giggle adorably behind his glass of wine.

"What's your story?" Kurt asked smiling back at Blaine.

Blaine smiled and placed his chin on top of his hands and said "Oh, I'm sure yours is more interesting than mine, I would rather know yours"

"All in a good time, kind sir, first answer my question"

"Anything for you, darling" Blaine purred, and grazed his covered foot along the back of Kurt's leg, Kurt let out a breath momentarily distracted by Blaine's action _god, I haven't gotten laid in a long fucking time_ he thought but was snapped out of it when Blaine began to talk "Well, as you can see, I'm no your common man"

"I thought we've established that when you practically threw yourself at me in Marc's office," Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine laughed and smiled at Kurt, tilting his head to the side almost puppy like "you can't blame me for that, baby, you're too _good_ to just pass up" Blaine said, licking his lip before he continued "Anyway, I come from a family of money, so to put it shortly, I bought The Plaza Hotel"

Kurt almost choked on his wine when Blaine said that, " _bought_ The Plaza, you own the Plaza Hotel?"

"Well, yes… like I said, I come from a family of money so I consider this as a very good investment to put my shares in"

Kurt nodded and said "But that's like easily a billion dollars? How do I not know that you are the owner of Plaza?"

"That's because I prefer to keep that knowledge as confidential that is before you came along, baby. I want to know all of you and you to know _all_ of me" He said giving Kurt his signature smirk. "So what? Your parents are billionaire" He asked Blaine curiously.

Blaine sighed and said bitterly "I don't want to talk about my parents, to put it straight, my family is dead to me, we don't get along never have and never will, I'm not the son they wanted and neither can be. The money was my Inheritance and I put it to good use before they could take it from me" He took a long swig of his wine, emptying the glass before gesturing the waiter to pour some more to his glass.

Kurt could feel the tension in the air and he did not like this, he immediately decided to lighten the mood as he said "well good riddance to them, because honestly, you are worth so much more; before now all I could think was how you can afford all this by being Marc's worker"

Blaine laughed and said "Marc is a friend of mine, I was visiting him when I found out you were in the building, so I told Marc about my interest in you and if could get a little time to talk to you, so he managed to give me that"

"Was it worth it?" Kurt asked shyly, Blaine smiled and leaned back in his seat, he raised his foot once again, and this time hiked it higher under the table to graze it along the back of Kurt's thigh that was hidden under the kilt. Kurt bit his lip at the action, and his cheeks flushed, squeezing his thighs together so he could stop himself from getting aroused.

"You're worth everything, Editor-n-Chief, I'm glad you choose a commoner like me to have dinner with his royal highness"

"Okay, now you're pushing it with the ice queen joke"

"You are an Ice Queen, but I'll be sure to help you with that and possibly melt you along the way as we proceed with _this_ ," He said, nudging Kurt's thigh in answer. Kurt fisted his napkin in his lap, he saw the waiter approaching them, and breaking the bubble they were in as their course arrived.

Blaine straightened up and so did Kurt, before they began to dig in to their dinner. "So, what's your story?"

"I'm sure you googled it" Kurt said.

"Well, tell me something no one knows about you"

Kurt sighed and paused for a moment, taking a second to decide whether he should tell Blaine, he could see Blaine wasn't a player, regardless of his innuendos, but for whatever reason he may be a fool but he felt as if he could trust him. He knew his secret would be safe with him, this may just be the biggest plunge he would take in a long time, Blaine was here and he was okay with this. He made him feel so different so he decided to take the risk.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio, My dad was a mechanic but he passed away after I finished my high school, my mother is also dead, she passed away because of cancer when I was eight so my dad never remarried. He worked hard to build a college fund for me to live my dream in New York, and I wouldn't let his effort go in vain so I worked my ass off to get where I am, and it's all because my parents believed in me"

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Kurt, I truly am" Blaine said sincerely, he reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his, making him look up from his plate and into those golden eyes, there was sincerity, remorse written all over them. Kurt took a deep breath and brushed his thumb across Blaine's knuckle he said "It's okay, I'm happy where I am right now, thanks to my dad"

Blaine smiled at him an caressed his hand as he said "You've made your family proud, don't doubt that"

Kurt gave him a watery smiled before he sighed and shook his shoulders to compose himself before he said "Yeah, so enough with the sentiments, I have friends who were with me in Glee club, in high school, two of which moved to New York with me when I got my admission in Parsons, I've never had a serious relationship before, apart from Eric, a guy I met in Parson's I dated him for a three months before he cheated on me, after that guys just came and go"

"Well Eric was a dumbass, and I sure as hell am not letting you slip so easily, Mr. Hummel"

 _I hope you won't_ Kurt thought not wanting to say it out loud. "Apart from that, you know the rest, and as for more information you'll just have to wait and see"

Blaine placed his fork down in his plate before he said "You've told me so much, I feel bad for not telling you more than the fact that I'm filthy rich"

"You don't have to" Kurt said nonchalantly. "I still want to, well here's my story," Blaine said waiting for the waiter to take away their plates before he said "I'm Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm from Sicily, Italy"

"I would have never thought, though you do have a very distinct look, does that mean you can also speak Italian" Blaine chuckled and said, leaning forward once again on the table with his signature smirk in place as he said lowly "non ti piacerebbe sapere, amore" Kurt could feel the heat rising to his cheeks because fuck, what isn't sexier than a man who can speak another language, and with that face!

Blaine smiled in satisfaction at the reaction he got from Kurt was enough to tell him that he definitely had a thing for a man with an accent, a side note he would save for later. "Apart from my Italian heritage, I have one older brother, Cooper and had a younger sister, Emilia, she passed away, long time back" Blaine said his expression remained neutral, not wanting to dwell into his sister's death. Kurt nodded and didn't question Blaine on it, his stoic expression was enough for him to know that the death wasn't a topic for today at least, maybe in the future but not for tonight.

"My family comes from old money, hence my inheritance, I've graduated from college in Sicily before I left my family after my sister's death, and migrated here to New York, where a cousin of mine stays, and managed to use my inheritance to well, build a life for my own as a good future investment"

"I'm as equally impressed and intrigued Mr. Anderson" Kurt said giving him a smirk of his own and with that their night continued with a light conversation, innuendos thrown here and there, Blaine being his normal seductive self, Kurt blushing all the while but firing back in his own way. After dessert was done, Blaine stood up from his seat and approached Kurt, he extended his hand for Kurt to take.

The song _sway_ began to play in the restaurant and suddenly they were alone, no waiter, no interruption. Kurt chuckled at Blaine and said "seriously? Sway, did you plan to hold me close to you?"

"Maybe, but you can't blame me for trying, besides something tells me you are a hopeless romantic but still have this fire in you, amore" Blaine said, taking Kurt in his arm, he placed his hand around Kurt's hips and began to move his body in time with the music

 **When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

"Just relax and let your body move with the music, Kurt, feel the rhythm" Blaine whispered in his ear, making Kurt shiver unintentionally. He closed his eyes and let his body move against Blaine's.

 **Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**

 **Other dancers may be on the floor**  
 **Dear, but my eyes will see only you**  
 **Only you have that magic technique**  
 **When we sway I go weak**

Blaine spun Kurt out of his arm before spinning him towards him, his back pressed against Blaine's chest, Kurt moved his hips in slow circles, smirking at Blaine when he heard him growl, with every graze of hips against his crotch. "Tease"

"Look who's talking" Kurt said, spinning back around to face him.

 **I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
**

Kurt laced his arms around Blaine's neck, and swayed his hips left and right, making Blaine's hand clutch around his hips tight, Kurt gasped when Blaine's hand dipped under his kilt ever so slightly, pulling the fabric up as he pulled Kurt's leg up his waist with the beat. "I'm sure you choose this song on purpose"

Blaine smirked, and dipped Kurt back, he slowly brought him up, gently grazing his nose along the column of Kurt's long neck as he straightened his back.

 **Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique**

 **When we sway I go weak**

Kurt was spun around his arms once again, but this time, one hand Blaine kept on the front of his waist, his other hand went up and grabbed Kurt's neck tightly, almost in a choking hold, Kurt gasped "relax, amore" and Kurt did, dipping his head back over Blaine's should, Blaine kissed the side of his neck before he released his neck.

 **I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now**

"You are not like most, men, Kurt, you're something else. Will you let yourself go for me?" Blaine whispered in his ear, his hands now sliding down his ass, while the other grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm up so he could lean his face into Kurt's open palm. Kurt almost felt as if he was being man handled.

"You didn't answer my question" Blaine said

Kurt gasped once again when Blaine suddenly, spun him around and held both his arms behind his back as he faced Blaine. "What?" Kurt let Blaine control his movements as they continued to dance, his question hanging in the air, as Blaine gazed into his eyes.

 **When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

 **Like a flower bending in the breeze**  
 **Bend with me, sway with ease**  
 **When we dance you have a way with me**  
 **Stay with me, sway with me**

 **When marimbas start to play**  
 **Hold me close, make me sway**  
 **Like an ocean hugs the shore**  
 **Hold me close, sway me more**

 **Like a flower bending in the breeze**  
 **Bend with me, sway with ease**  
 **When we dance you have a way with me**  
 **Stay with me, sway with me**

Blaine smiled when the music stopped, he freed Kurt's hands, letting them slide down his sides, and he cupped Kurt's face and kissed the side of his neck once again before he said "I said, will you let yourself go for? Melt for me"

"Yes?" Kurt asked breathlessly, his hands coming to rest on Blaine's chest.

"I'm not like most men, Kurt, I'm not at all your hopeless romantic men, but god, I would give you everything you never thought you needed, fulfill all your _needs_ , make you feel at ease, let yourself go and just be free, I know you want to just let yourself go for once and let someone else have control of you" Blaine whispered, bringing his face closer to Kurt's, his forehead rested against Kurt's. Kurt licked his lips when he saw Blaine's eyes glance down at them. "I like control, will you let me have that Kurt, do you want someone to make you feel like you've never felt before" Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's he slowly opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Kurt's upper lip, making him tremble.

"Will you do that for me, amore? Do it for me, because I won't let you slip away this easily. Do it, my love, let me show you what you've been missing out on, give in to me" Blaine said, his voice having this dominating undertone to it, that just made Kurt want to surrender to him. So his answer didn't come of as much of a surprise when he nodded and whispered " _yes"_

Blaine then crashed his lips against Kurt's, his hands coming to clutch Kurt's back, while his other hand dived into Kurt's hair, holding him close as they kissed with fervor, Kurt's mouth coming open to Blaine's dominating one, letting him push his tongue into his mouth as he surrendered his control over his actions because, god, Blaine was an amazing kisser. And this kiss just let him wanting more. Kurt didn't know when they moved because all of a sudden he was pushed back against a table, his ass rested on top of it, as Blaine's hands dived underneath his kilt, to grasp the bare skin that was underneath it. Things were getting hot a heavy fast; Kurt wanted to stop this before things got more this early but he didn't want this sensation to stop.

But luckily for them they were brought out of their reverie when Kurt's phone rang. Kurt made to pull away to pick it up when it kept on ringing "don't pick it up" Blaine growled into his ear, grabbing his hand and holding it behind his back in a lock, so they could continue kissing. Kurt moaned when Blaine grinded his obvious arousal against his own. But Kurt pulled away from the kiss once again to say "please, it may be something important" Blaine ducked his head under Kurt's jaw and placed little bites there not listening to Kurt. " _Please_ , Blaine" Kurt found himself begging for Blaine to release him.

Blaine let out a sigh and let Kurt go, he stepped back and let Kurt gasp for air as he shuffled around for his phone.

"Hello" Kurt said breathlessly"

"K-Kurt…. J-Jesse… he's dead"

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed, snapping Blaine out of his haze

"He was shot, please you have to come quick, and I need you"

"I'm on my way" Kurt said, he ended the call and began to hastily fix his clothing, and hair, "I'm sorry but I have to go"

"What happened?" Blaine asked worriedly, grabbing Kurt's hand to stop him from leaving.

"It's my friend Rachel, her boyfriend, Jesse, the producer of Funny Girl, was shot"

* * *

 **(Night Before Date)**

 _*phone ringing*_

"Hello?" Blaine said, answering his incognito phone, he sat down on his couch, taking a bite of his apple.

 _ **Black Diavolo?-**_ ANONYMUS CALLER

"Yes"

 _ **I have a target for you-**_ ANONYMUS CALLER

"I don't work cheap" Blaine said.

 _ **How's 5 million? -**_ ANONYMUS CALLER

Blaine smiled "who's the target?"

 _ **Jesse St. James, Producer-**_ ANONYMUS CALLER

* * *

 **A/N: So it begins… much more to be revealed. And much more to happen, btw this fic involves minor character death, none Klaine related obviously. And I'm still trying to work my way around the whole establishing the start of their BDSM relationship so hang on tight.**

 **But Blaine isn't just a hitman… lets see how many of you can catch on early to his back story :3**

 **Review because you love me or you really are enjoying my story!**


	4. Chapter 3: No, For an Answer

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, I had exams and my sister had her delivery due in December, plus I also had a family wedding, so a lot of things were happening at once I decided to update as soon as I get free from all of that.**

 **Not to worry, I'm back and updates will be regular.**

 **Ignore my errors, not an expert grammar editor here, just a person who wants to tell you a story.**

 **Brief Intro to Kurt's history.**

 **Mother and Father both dead, Burt died ten years ago to date when Kurt became editor-n-cheif of Vogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: No, For an Answer**

Kurt Hummel hated when it rained, it wasn't because of the thunder or lightning, or that the world looked colorless and dull. It was because of a bigger reason. The last time someone close to him died, it started to rain, when his mother passed away from cancer it was raining; ten years ago when Kurt's father passed away because of a heart attack, it rained. Today, dressed in a crisp black and white suit and tie, Kurt stood underneath his Louis Vuitton Umbrella, his Armani shoes practically soaked from their soles as he stood in the graveyard. His best friend Rachel tucked against his side as she sobbed, watching her boyfriend's coffin being lowered into the ground.

They were planning on getting married, and how unfortunate life was, Kurt thought. He remembers that he was planning on moving his father closer to him in New York, but he passed away right before he could do the final payment for the house he was looking for his dad in the suburbs. Kurt hated funerals, he hated watching his loved ones cry, and right now for Kurt all he could think about was his best friend, and what would he have done if he was in her place.

 **(Flashback-The Date)**

" _I have to go" Kurt was crying as he adjusted his clothes and pulled away from Blaine's hold._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _It's Jesse, my best friend's boyfriend, he's been killed, I can't Blaine-I'm sorry"_

 _Blaine realized exactly who Jesse was, he shook his head and grabbed Kurt's hand, stopping him from leaving as he said "wait, I'll go with you"_

" _No, I don't want you to, I had a great time, but I'm sorry Blaine, but we can't do this anymore"_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked. Kurt snatched his hand away from Blaine and said with tears streaming down his face_

 _"I can't"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

After the funeral Kurt made his way back home, he didn't greet the doorman as he mostly did, he went straight to his penthouse. Once inside the warmth of his penthouse, Kurt stripped off his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves, he walked over to the gigantic window of his living room that faced central park. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and blankly stared at the raindrops rolling down the window screen of his apartment. The funeral got him thinking of why he had spent the past 5 years alone, why he avoided relationships.

This was the reason why the moment he got close to a person something bad always happened. He lost his mother, he lost his father, he didn't keep many friends besides Rachel or fellow colleagues, and now he didn't plan on losing a lover. Kurt Hummel just didn't deserve to have a love life, he was better of alone, he was better off without anyone getting too close to him. He was bad news, and it was best if he stayed alone like he always had no matter how badly he wanted to just give up the control and restraints he had on his life and _let go_ for once. But, he couldn't give himself that privilege, he was on his own for a long time, he made it this far in life, he would be fine. Kurt looked down at his cellphone, resting on today's newspaper that had a huge picture of Jesse plastered on its front page. He looked at the phone screen and saw ' _one new voicemail from Blaine'_

Blaine… a man the Kurt thought was right out of his imagination, he was too good to be true, he had everything Kurt looked in a guy, charming, dapper, handsome, sexy… mysterious...

Kurt sighed and clicked the voicemail to play;

 _ **Hi, it's me again, you didn't answer my calls or text for the past week since our date, you know I'm right here for you, and I know you need me, Kurt… talk to me… or else I won't hesitate to come after you and force you to talk to me, you**_ **know** _ **I won't take no for an answer-Blaine**_

He clicked his phone closed and didn't reply back, _mysterious_ Kurt thought, mysterious he definitely was, and very… dominating per say. But no matter how badly Kurt wanted to just simply talk to Blaine, he decided it's better this way, to save himself the pain if he got too close to Blaine he will only be left heartbroken and alone like he always has been when someone close to him leaves him. Kurt closed his eyes and let a single tear trail down his cheek "I'm sorry, Blaine… you deserve better" he whispered.

Blaine Anderson was not a man of patience, his nature didn't allow him to be patient, and he had to have things his way or no way at all. He had been trying honestly, he did try to be patient with Kurt, give him space after their date was so rudely interrupted. Fuck! How was he supposed to know Kurt was best friends with the target's girlfriend? He was just doing his job. And now for god knows whatever fucking reason Kurt was avoiding him. And no he could not have that, Kurt Hummel will be _his_ if it's the last thing he does, and he refuses to let him go so easily. After having the taste of feeling Kurt surrender ever so slightly in his arms, he craved to just break down all those walls and have that man on his knees begging for Blaine to take control.

He slammed his fist on his desk and stood up, tossing his phone away after sending Kurt yet another voicemail, he walked over to his study terrace and walked out into the rain. Today was supposed to be Jesse's funeral, he knew Kurt would be busy, but he couldn't bear having to wait for an answer. He had to make Kurt see he wasn't like most men he probably was aquatinted of meeting.

It started in the past after his father beating him when he found out he liked men, and how he tried to change him, Blaine was stubborn, he had to have his way, that's why he liked to be the highest paid hitman in the crime world, of course, no one knew about where the money came from, to the public records he was just a man who invested in the Plaza Hotel, but those who wanted a job done without strings attached Blaine was the man to call. He was an expert, and he took pride in having that one last control and advantage of holding the fate of someone's life in his hands, he could control his fate, he could control if that man would live or die and when would it happen.

Blaine liked control, and now he wanted that from Kurt. Beautiful, innocent, submissive, Kurt; oh what he wouldn't give to have his way with that man, he was too good to be true, and he just wanted to break down that ice queen façade of his and have him be completely ready and submissive to whatever order he had to say to Kurt. He knew Kurt wanted it to, his body language was enough to clarify Blaine that the man who held such control in his life would let someone like Blaine come and take it away. Kurt needed Blaine, he knew it.

The date that was so rudely interrupted by that stupid call, he planned on making sure Kurt knew just what type of a man was he. Not that he was a hitman, oh god no, Kurt would never ever, get involved in his crime and mafia activity, Kurt still didn't know about his father or his family business, and he didn't plan on telling him anyways. Blaine was too afraid of Kurt not accepting him for his actual job, and he didn't want Kurt to run away, he couldn't let him go. And it was clear that Kurt would not be replying to him anytime sooner. It was time to take matters head on, and if that meant having to force Mr. Vogue to talk then he will do exactly that.

* * *

 **(2 weeks After Jesse's Murder)**

The news of Jesse St. James murder still hadn't died down, and it was still the much talked about murders, investigations had been carried out but nothing was resolved. Kurt stared at the upcoming issue of Vogue blankly, the book was open to the column proposal for remembering Jesse. The mysterious murder of Jesse had taken a toll on Kurt. He became even more closed off and cold than he was before. He had shut out Blaine, he shut out his friends, he only worked, went home, worked, and sleep repeat. Kurt just didn't know what to do honestly, deaths always had a toll on Kurt, it made him remember his own loved ones, it made him remember how much lonely he was after losing his loved ones, and worst of all it made him feel unsafe. Death was inevitable, and so was heartbreak, why go through the pain of losing someone you are attached to, just so you can suffer after they leave you. Kurt knew he couldn't be with Blaine, after being there for Rachel and watching the pain and heartbreak she was going through since Jesse's death. Kurt imagined himself in her place, and it wasn't at all something he had the strength to go through after his Dad's death. It was better this way, he was better off alone, and so was Blaine.

But what Kurt didn't know that Blaine Anderson will not go down without a fight, outside of his office, on the entrance lobby of Vogue, Blaine Anderson had stepped out of the elevator, his sunglasses perched up on his nose, and he ruffled his slightly gelled curls and took off his sunglasses as he approached the receptionist. The receptionist looked up as Blaine approached her and immediately her eyes did a once over at Blaine, watching him dressed in a crisp white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and wearing black slacks that fit him in all the right places.

"Vogue Magazine, please hold… Hello, I'm Caroline how can I help you?" she asked Blaine, giving him a seductive smile and batting her eyelashes at him as she drummed her perfectly manicured red nails on the desk.

Blaine chuckled and thought 'this is going to easier than I thought' "Well, Hello, sweetheart, I'm here to see Kurt Hummel"

Her face dropped noticeably at the mention of her boss, obviously the hottest man she's seen throughout the day would be here to see Mr. Hummel, he was probably a model too, but though by looks of it he was on the shorter end, so maybe a client or friend perhaps? "Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

Blaine smiled and shook his head, he then leaned forward resting his elbows on the table as he said "No, but you see this is a surprise for Mr. Hummel, I'm actually a very old friend from Italy, and he doesn't know I'm coming so I was planning on surprising him, and if you help me out here, I'm sure I'd put in a good word for you with Mr. Hummel and will personally see to it that you get a raise, after all with your job behind this desk, I'm sure you deserve a raise for all the hard work an effort you do in being the first beautiful face one sees when they enter Vogue" he gave her his best winning charming smile. Being in a business that he was involved in, Blaine was quite trained in being the perfect liar, he knew how to get his way through words and charms. If that didn't work threatening would always do the job, he hoped it won't come to that though.

He didn't want to scare Kurt off, and god knows why he was persistent in avoiding Blaine, he didn't want to give him another reason to run away from him because of the business he was involved in.

The receptionist kept eye contact with him, trying to decipher whether this was a lie or not, but she failed into picking up on his little lie and picked up the phone, "Yeah, I have a friend here for Mr. Hummel, I'm sending him up; oh and no mentioning to Mr. Hummel about him, it's a surprise for him"

She put the phone down and said, "Take the right down this corridor and the elevator to the top floor that's labeled E.O.C."

Blaine smiled and patted her hand saying "thank you, I'll put in a good word for you, sweetheart" and with that said, Blaine shoved his hands inside his slacks and walked over to the elevators.

In his office, Kurt had his back towards the glass door of his office room, he was facing the window with the portfolio and a red marker in his hands, his legs crossed, and leaning back as he swiped through the pages of the proposals one by one all the while crossing the pages and columns he found were not up to the mark. He was so invested in what he was currently trying to get done before the afternoon meeting that he was completely clueless to when Blaine Anderson has stepped out the elevator of his floor and approached his assistant. Jenna smiled at him and nodded, ushering Blaine into the office and closing the glass door behind her as she left Blaine alone inside his office.

Being completely unaware of Blaine's presence, he took that to his advantage and silently without making a sound, he approached Kurt's desk and found the remote that would draw down the blinds to cover the glass wall of his office to give them the privacy.

The moment the binds begin to start moving, Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and turned around, probably expecting to see his assistant there, because the moment he turned around in his chair saying "Yes Jenna, what seems to be th-….Blaine?!"

"Pleasure to see you too, Mr. Editor-n-Chief" Blaine said with a smirk, but his eyes told a different story, Kurt could see he was furious. This was not going to go well, Kurt thought.

"What the hell are you doing in my office? And who let you in?" Kurt asked, slamming his portfolio down on the table in anger, was he not clear by avoiding Blaine that it was better that they didn't talk and stayed away from each other, and now seeing Blaine dressed like that and that face… Kurt could feel his restraint slipping out of his fingers.

"I told you I won't hesitate to come and see you, and no one can stop me from doing that, not even you"

"This is crazy, I thought I made it clear I wasn't interested" _Liar_ , Kurt thought; he wanted Blaine, but he would never let him know that he had to get used to not wanting Blaine.

"That's not what I picked up on when you were kissing me back and clutching on to me, that's not what I noticed when you decided to suddenly avoid me, seems to me you are interested in me, but you're just running away"

"well, it's none of your concern what I think, I've made my decision and it's better we don't date, or see each other for that matter, so please if you are done, go ahead and leave, I have work to do" Kurt said sharply and picked up the book, turning back around in his chair to face back to his window, but Blaine had crossed around his desk and grabbed his office chair.

He turned Kurt around to face him, and suddenly Kurt found himself leaning back in his as Blaine placed both of his hands on Kurt's armrest, crowding him so he won't move away.

"What the hell, Blaine? I told you, I'm not-"

"I know what you said, but sadly for you, I'm not buying it, who do you think you're fooling, I know there's something else you're not telling"

"you don't know anything, Blaine" Kurt said, he tried to push Blaine away but to no avail, he was stuck, Blaine was ten times stronger than he would ever be. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side, leaning in closer to Kurt, he made eye contact with him and paused as he really saw him. He looked tired, emotionally drained from the look of his eyes, he also had bags under his eyes that he seemed to be desperately trying to conceal. Blaine frowned, Kurt looked as if he might pass out any minute from exertion, what happened was the real question.

Blaine moved back slightly but didn't let go of the armrest, he sighed and said calmly "I know you haven't been sleeping, that concealer isn't good at hiding everything Kurt, and certainly not the emotionally drained you look" Kurt shook his head in response and like a stubborn child he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, breaking eye contact with Blaine.

He didn't reply back to Blaine's statement choosing to ignore him like he had been doing so these past weeks, maybe if he ignored him he might just give up and go away, after all, why would he want to stick around and fight for him when he can get someone better with lesser issues, he'd probably just give up and leave if he remained quiet.

"Kurt, look at me…" Blaine said softly, but no reply, he sighed and said "what are you afraid of, talk to me, please, I wouldn't have waited for you for these three weeks if you didn't mean anything to me, I like you, Kurt, probably more than you would, so please, talk to me, why are pushing me away?"

"you can't deny that you want me, Kurt, you need me, I want you, so what's so wrong in that; stop running away from me, because you and I both know you can't get away from me this easily, I'm not going down without a fight"

"Stop fighting for me then!" Kurt said, still not looking at the man in front of him. Blaine raised his hand and cupped Kurt's face, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, and whispered in his ear "I will never stop fighting for you, Kurt, you need to understand that I refuse to let you go"

Kurt's resistance broke, and without a warning, tears starting streaming down his cheeks out of the sheer exhaustion of trying to keep himself together and being terribly lonely these past few weeks. He couldn't stop himself, suddenly he found himself sobbing, his hands coming up to clutch Blaine's shirt as he slacked forward towards him. Blaine stumbled a little when Kurt had thrown himself at him and started sobbing. He recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively, one hand coming to hold the back of his neck, he could feel the wetness of Kurt's tear on his shirt.

"I can't do this anymore, Blaine, I just can't" Kurt cried into his chest.

Blaine frowned and said, "can't do what, love?"

"I can't live like this, don't you see, you're better off without me" He said tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt moved his head back still clutching Blaine's shirt in a vice-grip and looked into his eyes as he said "Every time someone gets close to me, they either see just how much I am to handle, or they want me for my money and fame, if not that they get hurt by being with me and they leave me, the people I loved died, and I've always been left alone, even with my friends around something bad had always happened, and now with Jesse's death, I can't handle it anymore Blaine, you're a great guy and you'd be better off without me, I can't give into this because I can't lose control of my life, because the moment you see just how much better you can do than me you'll leave me and I'll be left alone like I always have been"

He let go of Blaine's shirt and closed his eyes, ready to face rejection from Blaine because he knew that would be coming, but it surprised him when Blaine chuckled and his cheeks, he wiped away the tears lingering there, he said "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Editor-n-Chief of Vogue, you probably are the most clueless person I've met. Can't you see that I don't care about all that, I don't care about your fame or your money, I don't fucking care about all your baggage, all I care about is you, you stole my heart at that party and god, you're just this enigma I want to decipher all myself, I don't want any other man to ever touch you, why? Because I want to make you my own, I want you, Kurt. I want to be the man you can trust, the man you would let in to take care of you. You've spent 10 years building an empire, all you've done is work and be in control all the time. Don't you want to just let that control slip away for a few minutes and just let someone else take the lead, someone else to carry you and be in control for a change to be _there_ for you when you need it? To take _care_ of you."

Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes, letting a stray tear roll down his cheeks as he said "I do want that, Blaine, I want someone to take care of me, I've been so lonely for the past 10 years, I don't know how to give all this up, I want to I really do, but can't you see, I'm not good enough"

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and whispered to him "You're more than enough for me, Kurt, I want to be there for you, I get that you're scared but look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying when I say this" Kurt locked eyes with him when Blaine said "I will _never_ leave you, you can push me away all you want, but believe me when I say this, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I _will_ make you mine, I want you and only you, I want you to throw away that control you have and let me take the lead for once in your life let someone be there for you, let me be there for you, Kurt. You are all I think about Kurt and I just want you so badly right now"

" _You_ want _me?_ " Kurt asked in shock, his eyes widening after hearing Blaine's speech

"was I not clear" Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt up as well, he grabbed Kurt's hands and trapped them together against his chest as he said "leave with me, right now… I know you haven't taken any risks in your life, but let me tell you this Kurt, give me today, I'll explain to you everything but first let me show you what I mean" he ducked his head and placed a kiss on Kurt's neck, he knew before that breaking Kurt Hummel would be a challenge, a challenge he was willing to take, as a man who liked to be dominant in his work and relationship, Kurt needed a test run to know what exactly he was getting himself into, but on the other hand, he needed to show Kurt what it would feel like to submit to someone and just let the other man take control of him for once.

"What _do_ you mean?" Kurt said, closing his eyes.

Blaine let go of his hands and cupped the side of Kurt's neck, he said "Let me show you, what it feels like to give away the control and let someone else be in charge"

Kurt looked at him for a moment, analyzing everything Blaine had just said, he didn't know what Blaine wanted, but from what Kurt knew, Blaine was a demanding person, and certainly someone who won't give up without a fight, maybe he was also a controlling person by nature, the dominance of his words said so himself. Though Kurt didn't know exactly what Blaine wanted out of him, for some reason, looking into those hazel eyes, he could feel his control slipping away. Blaine gave off this vibe that any man's control would crumble under his influence, and right now, Kurt's definitely was. Because he found himself swallowing hard and nodding as he whispered,

"Show me"

* * *

 **A/N: So… how did I do, I'm trying to figure out how to slowly begin to establish Blaine's dominant nature and Kurt's submissiveness to it, it's going to be a challenge but I hope I do well in it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Stay

**A/N: I'm not sure just how exciting this chapter may be for you, but that's because I rewrote this 3 times, what I didn't want was that Klaine's relationship in hitman to be ex=stablished as a D/s relationship, more like Blaine just craving being the dominant one in his business as well as in bed. Because the last thing I wanted was for this to turn into another 50 shades type of themed fic.**

 **So I had to rewrite it in the way I thought would help in the future of building their relationship and how it affects Blaine's life.**

 **Hope you enjoy, next update will be sooner than later, I'm doing some volunteer work, but I promise to make time for writing as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stay**

Before Blaine could take his hand and walk them out of his office, Kurt stopped in his tracks and said "No"

Blaine pulled his hand away and said "No?"

Kurt sighed and turned around to lean against his desk, he could tell from the expression on Blaine's face that not only was he confused but also agitated, Kurt rubbed his eyes tiredly before he said "No, I'm sorry Blaine but this is happening way too fast, I honestly don't know what you want from this relationship we have, we've only been to one date so far, which btw ended on a sour note. And I've spent 10 years without a partner or any sexual encounter for that matter, and if you expect me to just grovel at your feet and do what you want me to, it's not going to happen"

Blaine then walked over to Kurt and took Kurt's hands in his again, he said "I don't expect you to do what I tell you to, you are your own person, all I ask if to come with me, and let me take care of you"

"And that sounds nice, Blaine. But, I need time" Kurt said, he knew maybe he was being too stubborn, but he just was too scared of falling for someone and having them leave him, he just couldn't have that, at least not until he was completely ready to be in a relationship. No doubt, he wanted to go with Blaine, he was a handsome, dashing man who wouldn't want that? And he treated Kurt with care and respect. But why was he still scared of trusting him, which he still didn't understand.

And as for Blaine, he didn't want to waste more time, because more time meant Kurt could consider his options, which he could find someone better than him, but he couldn't let that happen. The moment he laid eyes of the man before him he knew what he wanted. He wanted Kurt, he was everything Blaine saw when he thought of the definition of beauty but most of all; Kurt Hummel was a work of art and a challenge. A challenge that he refuses to lose, and so Blaine nodded and took a step back as he let go of his hands.

If this was what he wanted then fine, he would let Kurt do this at his own pace, regardless of his urge to always be the dominant one in any relationship, the risk of not having Kurt for himself was much worse, and maybe if he stepped back away from him, it would make Kurt come running back towards him.

"Okay" Blaine simply said, and without another word, he walked out of the door, he heard Kurt call after him but he didn't stop, or else he wouldn't be able to control the urge to force Kurt to do as he says whether he liked it or not.

Kurt stood there speechless, he knew from Blaine's facial expressions that he surely didn't like the aspect of 'time' and from that disappointed look on his face as he said 'okay' before walking out of the door was more than enough for him to know, that maybe some part of him being reserved had hurt Blaine, or maybe his ego. He walked back over to his window and waited, he saw Blaine walking out over to his fancy car and getting in. There was something eerie about this man, it was like he had this aura of control that surrounded him, and anyone close to him could feel it. Kurt for one was not accustomed to feeling under someone, but Blaine, he was something else, and the reason why Kurt needed time was to try and understand whether he was ready to trust someone and commit to a relationship in which he won't always be able to call the shots like he could at work. But the problem was being in a relationship as much as it was that Blaine was surely not like any other man he's ever come across with. And to be honest, Kurt was scared, not of Blaine, but of trusting him completely. There was still so much that he needed to know, so much he wanted to be answered.

* * *

After Kurt got off from work at around 5 pm, he went straight home and called his trusted advisor. Kurt the found himself sitting outside in his penthouse terrace, while the sun began to dim before the sunset, he held a glass of wine in his hands while one of his high school friend and best friend apart from Rachel was with him for some closure.

"I don't know what to do, Mercedes, he's got all the things I look for in a guy, but… I'm scared" Kurt said, covering his face with one hand.

Mercedes plopped down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "look, the deal is, it's been a long time since you've been on your own, but you have to change that someday, boy. You can't just go on with life shutting every guy who comes close to you out. And from what you're telling me about, he genuinely seems like a good guy"

Kurt nodded, staring out at the city lights he leaned back in his chair and said "He is, but… what if I can't be what he wants? What if I don't match up to his expectations? Or we have a nasty breakup and I'm just left here alone and broke. You saw what happens when the love of your life dies, and I'm pretty sure having the love of your life break up with you isn't pretty either"

Mercedes groaned and placed her glass down in frustration, she got up from her seat and stood in front of Kurt, with her hands on her hips, she said "listen white boy, you haven't even decided to be in a relationship and you're already thinking of a breakup, at least give it a try, because boy, someone's gotta get you out of that dry spell you're going through"

"What dry spell?" Kurt asked sounding offended by what his best friend said, though he knew what she was hinting at, this was something Kurt always tried to avoid considering for himself.

"The lack of action you're getting" Mercedes said, arching her eyebrow at him with a smirk playing on her lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms in defense as he said "it's not that big of a deal"

"honey, the last action you got was a one night stand that happened 7 years ago" Mercedes said, making Kurt roll his eyes at her, she continued saying "and from what you've told me about this Blaine guy, you'll regret passing him up for something serious and more" Kurt knew Mercedes was right, and he did want to be with Blaine, hell, after their intense hand touching from Marc Jacobs office and the kiss at the Plaza. All Kurt could think about was throwing himself at Blaine and just let him do whatever he wanted to him. But he was scared, scared of being dumped, scared of being broken hearted and of losing another person who could be important to him. Mercedes was right though, he was about to pass up something serious he could share with someone. And before he could lose the confidence the amount of alcohol and the discussion he had with his friend, he got up, emptied his glass of champagne he said

"don't wait for me, Mercedes, you're right, I'm now and It's about time Kurt Hummel does something completely crazy for once and takes chances" With that said Kurt stormed out of his apartment and got to the parking lot of his building to get to his car, from where he drove straight to the Plaza hotel.

* * *

He knew from the last time he was here on his one and only date so far with Blaine that Blaine did mention he stayed here, and on the 20th floor penthouse suite of the hotel, but the main problem was Kurt couldn't operate the elevator without a key card. And so he rushed towards the elevator when he saw one of them ding open. The elevator operator, looked at him inquisitively and asked, "are you, Kurt Hummel?"

"Editor-n-Chief of Vogue? Yes, that's me" Kurt said with a forced smile, he didn't like being recognized especially if word gets out to paparazzi.

Carl clapped his hands in delight and said "oh my god, I'm a huge fan of your work, your 2016 fall issue was my absolute favorite and-"

"That's great, Carl" Kurt said after he read the name tag on his uniform "can you please press the button of the 20th floor, I'm kind of in a hurry"

Carl nodded, and pressed the button folding his hands back in front of him, he asked "are you staying here?"

Kurt nodded and tried to think of a quick excuse before he said "actually one of my very close friend is, so I would appreciate, the word of me staying here does not get out, it can be our little secret"

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel!" he said, as Kurt exited the elevator. And approached the suite, there were only two doors in the hallway he entered in, and he didn't know which one would be of Blaine's, so he took the chance, if fate wants him to be with Blaine then the first door he knocks on will be his. And so without another thought, he closed his eyes and knocked.

He held his breath as he heard the door being unlocked and as it swung open, there was a shirtless, and wet Blaine wrapped in a fluffy bath towel, one hand running through his wet curls he gasped when he saw who had knocked on his door "Kurt? What are you doing here?" Kurt couldn't form a coherent response even if he wanted to, because damn, Blaine had a nice body. And though he works with male models and has seen plenty of them, nothing can compare to this.

He eyed the water droplet that trailed down the center of Blaine's chest, down to his abs. Kurt bit his lip, god he felt like his body was on fire, and suddenly it was way too hot standing here in the hallway.

"Um, Kurt, are you alright, you look a little flushed" Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine, and he wasn't responsible for what happened next, because in his defense, he has never felt so turned on in his life as much as standing next to Blaine makes him, there was something about this man that made him drawn to him. And if he had planned to take up Blaine on his offer and finally let another man into his life, then fuck all the rules.

Kurt shook his head and whispered "no, I'm not okay"

After those words left his mouth, he pushed Blaine inside his apartment with one hand and grabbed the door, slamming it behind him, he pushed Blaine up to the nearest wall and kissed him with all the passion he could muster up. Blaine, on the other hand, didn't take long to respond back, because not only was Kurt here but he had practically thrown himself into Blaine's arms and who was he to complain. The man he was desperately after, the man he wanted all to himself was here, and he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this.

But wait, Kurt had him pinned to the wall, he can't have that, Blaine then flipped their positions, by grabbing Kurt from his waist and pushing him towards the couch, in their heated make-out session.

Kurt felt himself being pushed down on the ouch by Blaine, he broke the kiss and said "we need to talk"

Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt's hand from his shoulder and pinned them down, he said "talk later" before diving back into the kiss, from there onwards things were beginning to get quite hot and heavy fast. And all thoughts of reasoning were beginning to slip his mind, when he let Blaine pin him down, buy more importantly when he had started to trail kisses down his neck, Kurt felt like his whole body was burning with this unspoken desire, maybe it was due to the lack of action he had in the past few years, or maybe it was this feeling of having Blaine on top of him, in only but a towel.

Kurt let out a moan when Blaine bit down on his neck, leaving a mark there for sure. Blaine was taking most of what he could get, he knew he should stop, but Kurt Hummel was like an oasis after spending years of searching in the desert for one. And even though he could feel his towel slowly begin to slip and unwrap nothing was stopping him from what he was doing.

Until he heard his cell phone ringing once again, and that was enough to break the spell they were under, Blaine released Kurt's hands, Kurt sighed and opened his eyes staring up at Blaine's his lips swollen red from the kisses they had exchanged. When their eyes met for a moment they just stayed there in silence, ignoring the constant ringing on his cell phone, before they burst out laughing.

Blaine sighed with a smile as their laughter died down, he said "So… you kissed me"

"and you jumped on top of me" Kurt said, still lying on the sofa with Blaine on top of him, neither one of them moved for a while, Blaine lifted his hand and brushed his fingers down Kurt's neck where the hickey he had given him was like the perfect mark of his claim that he felt he had and wanted to have on this man.

"So does this mean, you want to give this a shot?" Blaine asked, his face flushed but still beaming with hope.

"yes, I do, I'm sorry for the way I've acted and there is so much I still have hesitancy with, and I don't want to rush this" Kurt said, Blaine nodded in agreement because no matter how much he felt like wanting to just do whatever he wanted to Kurt, he had to make him see that Blaine was worth it. As well as show Kurt, that he was serious about this, about them. But before he could say something back in reply to what Kurt had just said, his phone went off again, cursing in Italian, he reluctantly peeled himself away from Kurt, while he held his towel up around his waist. Kurt blushed when he caught a glimpse of Blaine's bare ass, as the man walked towards the table to pick up his phone. Maybe he was completely insane for risking it all to be in a relationship with him, but God knows he wanted to be with him.

Blaine groaned and cursed again as he ended the call, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before he turned around and said "listen, Kurt, I have to be someplace for a meeting, something came up, but I won't be long"

Kurt nodded, he stood up and started to fix his clothes as he said "Oh, okay we can continue this some other time?"

"No, stay, I'll be back in an hour or two max, please stay, you just got here and we still have so much to discuss. I don't want you to leave" Blaine said, walking back to Kurt and taking him in his arms to stop him from leaving.

"Are you sure it's getting pretty late and-" Kurt tried to protest but Blaine shut him up with a kiss, which made him forget why he had wanted to go back home in the first place, as Blaine broke the kiss he whispered against his lips "stay"

Kurt sighed, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he brushed his lips against Blaine's and said "okay"

* * *

After Blaine had gotten ready, he kissed Kurt goodbye, telling him to make himself at home and order whatever he wants if he feels like it and left him to go to his private warehouse. By the time he reached there, he punched in the code to unlock the back door of the warehouse and found his best friend/second in command, Wes standing there with the other men around a pile of sealed unused cocaine ready to be shipped. "Shipment went okay?'

Wes nodded and took puffed out the cigarette smoke as he said "yeah, no one saw us, and no one got hurt"

Blaine nodded and saw the men sort out the goods for the deliveries to their buyers "good, when is the stock going to leave to be delivered?"

"Monday morning, as earliest as possible before the sunrise, sir" One of the men, David said as he handed a package to Blaine to inspect.

"good job, boys, take a pack for yourself as a reward for getting this done without any complications" Blaine tossed the pack towards David and walked away with Wes following him, he took out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it as he walked towards the paperwork. "So any progress with that guy, you're crazy over?"

Blaine smirked and took a long drag from his cigarette "he's at my place"

Wes hummed in response and nudged Blaine's arm "well that was quick, so this thing, is this something serious between you two, or just another random fuck?" he asked.

"He's more than that to me, Wes" Blaine said, sitting down on one of the stools near the computers.

"Oh yeah? You said the same about the last two guys as well" Wes said with an eye roll.

Blaine shook his head and taking the recent shipment paper in his hands as he said "no this is different, he is different"

Wes scoffed and asked because knowing Blaine he was going to end up either hurting the guy or doing something stupid "does he know about your family, your business and not to mention your night job?"

"No, and he is never going to find out about this" Blaine said, not even thinking of entertaining the idea of telling Kurt the truth.

"he will leave you if he does, I heard he was a friend of one of your recent targets" Wes said, eyeing Blaine carefully, something told him that yes he was pretty serious about this guy, but he needed to make sure what this was about, because the last thing they needed for their business was to Blaine jeopardize a mission because of a guy.

"I'll make sure that never happens" Blaine said and got back to examining the paperwork, so he could get back to Kurt, and pushing those thoughts in the far back of his mind. Because even he knew if Kurt found out the truth about him, not only would he leave him but he would also become a liability Blaine would have to get rid of or worse kill.

* * *

 **A/N: yay, short chapter I know, But I was having a tough time because I rewrote this chapter 3 times! Because the last thing I wanted was this relation between Blaine and Kurt to be like fifty shades of Grey, so I had to rewrite it again to mix it up a bit.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **BLAINE'S JOB and his background etc will be slowly explained as we move on in the fic, but one thing is established here is that he is a drug lord.**

Next chapter-Klaine time, and discussion and more (which I can't give away just yet)


	6. I'M LEAVING

**Hello everyone!**

I know it's not a new chapter or an update.

But I guess it was time to finally put this out in the open because of the DM's etc I get to update.

Well, Thing is, I know it's been quite some time that I haven't update my fanfics. And quite honestly I've been ignoring addressing the topic as to why I haven't.

But there is not point in stalling and I'm gonna put you all out of your misery. Well, truth be told... I've lost interest in "fan fiction" writing or in other words fanfic writing about Klaine.

I still do read fanfics but I personally am not interested in writing anymore specifically fandom things. I've reached that stage in my life that I have to leave behind the "teen years".

And I really as sad is to say, I personally have outgrown this. And the more I have gotten more involved in the final year of my Bachelors Degree in Architecture.

And also starting a blog, then comes family and so on.

I really don't have that mental availability I did when I used to write. And honestly speaking yeah fandoms are great and all but I guess at some point we have to just grow out of it and focus on the serious parts of life such as career, families, relationships, marriage and managing life altogether.

As for me, I don't have time to be a fan like I was before or write fanfictions.

Also just putting this out there. Fandoms are so fucked up lately, I mean there is more bullying, mean and bitchy attitude in the fandom. And I personally think it's immaturity of most people which I frankly don't have the time and day to even bother with it since I have to focus on my career.

So I guess now being an adult I have to leave behind this serene world of fanfics, and fangirling and focus on things that actually are "life" and not just fairytales in my head of make-believe and idolizing over someone. No shade to anyone who still fangirls, everyone has their own priorities, I'm more of a realist and believe that focusing on things that actually worth. I still love Chris Colfer and only have a Twitter to just keep tabs on him, and also because I send my fanmail under that name so I can't delete that.

But as for being a fangirl, I rarely have the effort to tweet him or even think about him.

Also I have been recently going through a tough time in the health department of my life. So that also has me occupied.

But overall, this is me officially signing off from being a fanfic write and a klainer. Glee saved me from killing myself, it helped me conquer my fears, Chris saved me from depression and a lot more things. And they will always be dear to my heart. And so will Klaine be, I have grown out of glee, I don't think I would ever watch it again especially when you have stuff like other TV shows to compare it to.

But no matter what, this will always be dear to me and a good memory. But now it's time to leave behind that "safe" circle of teenage fantasies and actually take on adult life and focus on things to build my own identity/career instead of clinging to fangirling.

I hope you all enjoyed my fanfics and just because of you All I won't delete my account because I know most of you still re-read my stories. Apart from that this is me signing off for good and saying goodbye to writing and being a Klaine fanfics and over l being identified as gleekyxklainer.

I hope you all find happiness in life and achieve all your dreams. Thank you all for supporting my writing till the very end.

I will release mini paragraphs, to sum up how the story of all my incomplete fanfics will end so you know the outcome.

And if anyone of you wants to take over my stories to write on it, let me know to get my permission (or maybe even my account!)

So here is my final signing off, thank you Chris, thank you klaine, thank you glee. I discovered a lot of things about my passions and I hope you all find yours too.

 **Love you all!**

 **gleekyxklainerxkurtx188**

 **[please ignore my typos one last time :')]**


End file.
